Remote provisioning of an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) CPE, such as an access point or router, has been previously accomplished by large infrastructure build outs of specific servers and protocols, such as TR-69. However, previous provisioning methods have required that the device be connected to the Internet and also be pre-provisioned with the provisioning server IP address, which requires the creation of a specific stock keeping unit (SKU) number or unique numeric identifier for each service provider. This is not an issue when the service provider draws high volumes, but such a method becomes problematic when the volumes are low and manual pre-provisioning of the units is required, which is neither convenient nor cost-effective.
Thus, improved means and methods to enable the service provider to remotely pre-provision or provision a DSL device is highly desirable.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.